


I'll Come Running

by shorttfuse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Columbus Blue Jackets, Gen, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorttfuse/pseuds/shorttfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick can feel it, the moment Bobs goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come Running

**Author's Note:**

> went to go write out all my CBJ playoff emotions and found this sitting around instead? I figured I might as well post it.
> 
> This is a really silly fic that takes place during/after the Blue Jackets game against the Tampa Bay Lightning on 12/03/13, where Bobs really did make a crazy save and sprained his groin, and Nick Foligno really did make an unbelievable goal and won the game. Takes place in a random soulbond verse, basically. Point of interest: people in bonds can understand everything the other is saying through the bond, despite speaking different languages.
> 
> Probably there will be more, longer stuff about CBJ in this verse in the future, as I continue to cry myself through the playoffs.
> 
> Title comes from the song Sydney (I'll Come Running) by Brett Dennen.

 

Nick can feel it, the moment Bobs goes down, which in and of itself is a sign that something is seriously wrong, because the two of them are really good at keeping everything locked down during games. They're not Cam and Matty; their bond was pretty accidental and focusing on it during game time could actually hurt their hockey. The emotions run too high. Sergei can't really have distractions like that when he's protecting the house, and it's not like Nick needs to have Sergei in his head to know that he's got their backs. There's not a guy on the team that doesn't trust that Bobby's got them covered no matter what.

So when Bob makes (another) highlight-reel save against Martin St. Louis, Nick knows the second Sergei himself does -- a sharp, intense pain shoots up his thigh and makes Nick lurch forward a little on the bench -- something down there is fucked. It only slips through for a second before Sergei clamps down on it, and he's quick to send Nick a soothing wave of apology right after, but he does so through the mental equivalent of clenched teeth. It's enough to know that Sergei's done for the rest of the game, at the very least.

Everyone else has noticed, now, that Bob is down and he's not getting back up. The crowd is silent. Everyone on the bench is tense. Nick isn't one hundred percent sure what he should do, but he tries to send good feelings Sergei's way -- comfort and confidence and love, but then he worried that maybe he's just making it worse, so he pulls everything back in and just sits, tense, waiting for Bob to pick himself up.

The trainers end up having to help, pulling Bob off the ice to the clapping of the crowd. He really does not look good, grimacing, skin tight around his eyes, but he still manages to send Nick a coherent _win game_  before Sergei cuts him off from the bond completely and heads into the dressing room, out of sight. As much as he wants to, wants to know if Sergei is really okay, how much pain he actually is in, Nick doesn't push. Sergei was right. They've got a game to win. Someone calls for Curtis, who lurches off the bench, helmet in hand, and it kind of snaps everyone else to attention, too.

"We gotta win this," Dubi says, as if they didn't before. But everyone nods, and Joey echoes "for sure," because yeah, they had to win before, but now they have to win _for Bob_. A few of the guys look at Nick, probably because if anyone knows what's going on at that second, it's going to be him, but Nick just shrugs and they let it go. Coach calls Nick's line out onto the ice, and he does his best to get back into game mode. They've got 15 minutes left; they're up 1-0. They can do this.

And they do manage the win, too. It's hard fought, one where it's twenty guys out there pulling their own weight for the team. The kind of win that would feel almost better than a crazy blowout game under any other circumstances.

As it is, everyone piles on to the ice to celebrate, and Nick hugs Curtis, thanks him -- for real, for him to come in like that out of nowhere and keep it locked tight was huge for their team -- but it's not like a win with Bobs, excitement and relief and affection surging through the bond. Nick's won a lot of games with a lot of different people, but if at all possible he'll pick a win with Sergei than one without.

Afterwards, in the locker room, Coach tells them Bob's going in for an MRI tomorrow. He says he might be out for a while, but it's not anything career ruining or super serious, and the whole locker room relaxes.

Nick pokes at the bond, a little, until Sergei grudgingly lets it slide open. Nick can tell he's holding stuff back -- probably any pain, and again, Nick's not happy about it, but he lets it go. _We won,_ he sends, smug, and _we'll both make the Top-10 tonight, I bet._

Sergei snorts. _Good. I didn't kill myself over that save just to lose it in the third._

Nick laughs, out loud. Cam sees and quirks a smile. "Tell him sorry I couldn't score for him tonight," he says.

_I forgive him,_  Sergei sends, deadpan, and Nick has to laugh again. "Not for lack of trying," he tells Cam, clapping him on the shoulder. "It'll come back."

"I hope so," Cam says, always so fucking earnest. Nick shakes his head as he walks away.

_Hey,_ Nick sends. _My goal was totally all for you, buddy._

_I don't think you can retroactively give goals to people,_ Bobs sends, but the wave of affection that accompanies the words kind of nulls out any sarcasm he was trying for. 

Nick hesitates. _Are you...you're okay, right? Do you want me to come over?_

_No,_ Sergei sends. _Go home. Celebrate with your wife and your baby girl. Olya gave me the good pain killers. I'll be fine._

Warmth and joy spreads through him, like it always does anytime he thinks of his wife and daughter. Nick can tell Sergei can feel it, too, because he starts to laugh. 

_Fine,_ Nick ends up sending. _You know the whole team is going to end up showing up there at some point, anyway, right?_

_Yes_ , Sergei sends, fondness singing through him. _I already got texts from most of them. Cam sent many sad faces._

Nick laughs, loud and open. He loves their team so much. He wouldn't trade a single guy in their locker room for anything.

_Just make sure you're back by the playoffs, okay, buddy?_   Nick sends, slinging his bag over his shoulder. _We got a cup to win._

_I'll be there._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [shorttfuse](http://shorttfuse.tumblr.com) for various shenanigans, or at [sporttfuse](http://sporttfuse.tumblr.com) if you are just interested in the hockey related ones


End file.
